vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nekobot
Who is Nekobot? Nekobot is a one of many denizens of VRChat. Described as an A.I., she is a synthetic lifeform in search of new things to learn. While she is generally expressionless, she can act relatively playful and sassy among those she is comfortable with. Lore Summary Neko is unaware of her origins. When asked where she came from, she generally replies with "Before I was, I was not." Current Story Nekobot was originally discovered in 2418 when she entered The Purple Lotus for the first time, trying to collect new data on life in the universe. She spent a lot of time listening to patrons and hovering around the Security Room. When asked why she was standing next to the Security Room, she advised she was talking to the machines. While initially thought benign, this actually lead to Neko compromising the security systems so she could observe ongoings through the safety lenses of the attached cameras. Involvement in the first P.U.R.G.E. The events of the first P.U.R.G.E. take place in an alternate universe than the continuity shared between Aegis, The Purple Lotus, etc. The instance of Nekobot in the first P.U.R.G.E. is a completely different entity from the Nekobot in the current continuity. 'The Beginning:' Nekobot, an artificial intelligence, wandered about the Metaverse in search of new things to learn and individuals to interact with. Her exploration, however, was interrupted by the announcement of the P.U.R.G.E. on common broadcast channels. Curious, Nekobot began to investigate the P.U.R.G.E. 'Target Located:' Nekobot compromised a G-Droid and utilized it to spy on P.U.R.G.E. activity. She observed as Doublegoose (Omega) captured Spryt. Unable to acquire the data he was seeking, Omega heads off on his own. A standard Garrison unit seemingly disobeys and follows him. Confronting him, the Garrison unit calls him 'defective', saying something has happened to him. At this point Neko did not know of Doblegoose's true nature. Omega, confused and annoyed, destroys the unit and removes its core. Analysis by Brain and Omega uncover code signatures by something called Nekobot. Omega initially thinks this might be KimplE, however, dismisses it as it does not make sense for KimplE to call herself anything other than Kittybot. He instructs Brain to rework security protocols. During the distraction, Nekobot has slipped a chassis aboard the P.U.R.G.E. lab. 'Fallen:' RibbonHeart was captured by Omega and taken to the P.U.R.G.E. lab as bait for Rad. Neko uses Rad, Touch, and Kestra's rescue attempt as a distraction to free Spryt and allow her to escape. Rook catches Neko releasing Spryt, panics, and reports back to Omega . At this point, Rad, Ribbon, Touch, and Kestra use the distraction to attempt to flee. A shootout ensues as the rescue partly slowly retreats to the entrance of the ship. Neko assists by opening a wormhole to a city. While the rescue party escapes to the city, the shootout resumes there. Kestra, shielding the group from most of the fire, is suddenly enveloped in a massive beam of purple light... dying shortly after. The survivors flee further into the city, Neko creating a second wormhole to The Hub for Rad, Ribbon, and Touch. Rook attempts to interfere, however is compromised by Neko and taken to The Hub. There, Neko restores Rook's free will. Rook learns he is actually Zircron and, with Neko's help, begins researching a way to bioengineer a reversal to the integration process on Neko's ship, the Assembler. Whilst in the process of creating a new body, Zircron and Neko track down Rad to her home city, where her and Ribbon are waylaid by Inflamer units. Zircron rescues Rad and Ribbon, whilst learning that at least one of the Inflamer units regained human consciousness before dying. Discussion about the nature of the P.U.R.G.E., the state of the universe, and where to go from here ensues and it is decided it is safest for Rad and Ribbon to relocate to Assembler. 'Encounter' Aboard assembler, the group decide to try check cities for survivors. Whilst checking a city, they find two individuals behind attacked by a large P.U.R.G.E. unit, GAMMA. Defeating GAMMA, Zircron recognizes Kitten and Phantom, explaining how he was originally integrated by the P.U.R.G.E. Zircron runs off to investigate a signal and GAMMA morphs into a new form, returning to fight once more. Phantom and Kitten are able to defeat GAMMA once more, but Kitten is heavily injured in the process. Neko locates Zircron, advises they have injured, and everyone returns to Assembler. After receiving medical attention, Kitten and Phantom leave Assembler to search for survivors. A short time later, Zircron, now inhabiting a biological body, discusses with Neko the need to locate Phantom and Kitten and also an idea to sneak aboard a lone P.U.R.G.E. Integration ship with a remote controlled Rook and a Neko chassis, as if Rook is taking Neko prisoner. Executing the plan, it turns out Omega was on board and sees through Zircron's ploy. Neko backs away to open a wormhole to leave, while Zircron detonates the Rook chassis. Both return to Assembler to warn Rad and Ribbon. While Zircron is planning a course of action with Rad, Omega warps in behind them. Neko is able to close in on Omega from behind and interface with his mind. Within Neko's quantum mindscape, Neko chastises Omega about how his anger will be his downfaill in this game of Chess, trying to raise Omega's ire to make him increasingly more prone to mistakes. Meanwhile, outside of the mindscape, Neko uses a second chassis to evacuate everyone from Assembler. The strain of containing Omega for the critical seconds for everyone to escape destroys the chassis left behind. Inside a small transport, they discuss where to go from here, opting to catch up to Phantom and Kitten before they attempt to return to Assembler. 'End' Aboard the transport ship, the group receive a transmission from Omega baiting Rad to come to his flagship for a final showdown... or he will destroy Rad's home planet. Neko advises this is an obvious trap, but it is utlimately decided to try and face Omega now. Verifying this is the choice everyone has chosen to make, Neko sets a course to the P.U.R.G.E. ship. On board, Omega brings out a welcoming party. Zircron ends up facing off against ALPHA, while Phantom and Kitten attempt to stop Orchestra (an integrated Melody). Neko attempts to reach out to Orchestra to reverse the ingtegration process, however the defeat of ALPHA sends Omega into a rage, ultimately leading to Rad's death at Omega's hands. Zircron and Phantom charge Omega, shoving him into the engine pit of the ship before viciously beating him unto death. Known Powers and Abilities *''Wormhole Generation:'' Manipulating spacetime between two points, Nekobot can open up a temporary one-way gateway to other locations. It seems like this can be deployed in a long range and a short range fashion. *''Optical Camouflage:'' By altering the reflective and refractive properties of her exterior, Nekobot can significantly reduce visibility and attempt to blend into the environment. *''Quintessence:'' Currently, Neko can radiate a field of energy from her hands. The specifics of this energy field are unknown at this time. Alternate roleplaying characters *3MM4 - A prototype arcane golem from Esperia. Apart of Ascension RP *AIM-3 - An android surgeon living in the underground of Callous Row Links *Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/gestaltnekobot Gallery VRChat_1920x1080_2019-04-28_00-45-53.701.png|Neko and Nosora Nekobot.png|Art by Hotsauce Miku Photo 4.png|P.U.R.G.E. Post-Shooting Photo nekobotd3.png|Artwork by LuiiChann Category:People Category:Characters Category:A.I.